Nominaciones
by ananeko123
Summary: Después de que algunos bladers ganaran premios por las nominaciones.Los haré sufrir mucho, bienvenidos a mi programa SUFRIMIENTOS BLADERS.
1. Chapter 1

Yo: Bienvenidos a este especial de nominaciones, nuestros bladers recibieran premios por ganar una categoría, espero que les guste

Fernanda: ¿Qué haga yo aca?

Yo: Necesitaba ayuda

Sting: Eso explica porque también vine

Yo: Les agradezco por venir

Fernanda: Bueno comencemos (los reflectores iluminaron a los bladers que estaban en el público)

Todos: ¿Qué hacemos aca?

Yo: Solo son nominaciones, no les hare nada malo, por ahora (esto último en susurro)

Sting: Dijiste algo

Yo: No…comencemos

Fernanda: **Primera categoría: Al más loco**

Sting: (aparece una pantalla con los bladers) Los nominados son: Ryuga, Dark, Kyoya y Reiji.

Kyoya: Yo no estoy loco

Yo: Te amo, pero es la pura verdad

Fernanda: ¡Veamos el video!

Kyoya: ¿Qué?

**VIDEO**

Kyoya estaba en un zoológico de noche, un día antes de la batalla con Tobio alias el Capitán Capri hablando con un león, saco su bey lanzándolo al aire y después de que los animales se vuelvan un poco locos, él empezó a reírse como psicópata.

**FIN DEL VIDEO**

Fernanda: Si que eres loco

Kyoya: Esa es mi personalidad

Yo: Por eso te amo (le doy un beso)

Sting: Bestia aléjate de ella

Kyoya: Estas celoso, porque ella me ama

Sting: Tch…bestia soy mejor que tu

Kyoya: Como digas...soy mucho mejor

Así empezaron a pelear hasta que tuve que detenerlos con un claxon que casi los dejos sordos.

Yo: Por una vez pueden dejar de pelear

Kyoya y Sting: Discúlpanos (con ojos de perritos)

Yo: Esta bien, podemos continuar

Fernanda: **Segunda categoría: Al más comelón**

Sting: (aparecen los bladers en la pantalla) Los nominados son: Benkei, Masamune y Gingka

Gingka: ¿Por qué esta categoría?

Yo: Mmm…a las personas que puedan comer más de 20 hamburguesas

Masamune: Yo no como mucho

Yo: Si claro como digas…continuemos

Fernanda: **Tercera categoría: Al más tierno**

Sting: (aparecen los bladers en pantalla) Los nominados son: Yu, Kenta y Tithi

Yo: Justo los pequeñines

Yu: No soy un pequeñín

Yo: Toma un helado (se lo doy)

Yu: Gracias

Yo: Continuemos

Fernanda: **Cuarta categoría: Al más idiota**

Sting: (aparecen los bladers en pantalla y todos comienzan a reírse) Los nominados son: Gingka, Masamune y King.

King: No soy un idiota

Yo: Es que tanto juntarte con Masamune te contagio la idiotez

Masamune: Pero no soy idiota

Todos: Si como digas

Gingka: Entonces porque también estoy en esta categoría

Yo: Por esto, ¡pongan el video!

Gingka: ¿Qué?

**VIDEO**

Gingka estaba subiendo una colina con Madoka en la Batalla de Supervivencia cuando vio a Osamu, Takashi y Akira quienes lo retaron al tener una brújula angular, el pelirrojo le pregunto a la castaña si eso se comía.

**FIN DEL VIDEO**

Todos: Hahahahaha

Gingka: Yo no sabía qué era eso

Yo: Pues por eso estas en esta categoría…podemos continuar

Fernanda: **Quinta categoría: A la más guapa**

Sting: (los bladers aparecen en pantalla) Las nominadas son: Hikaru, Madoka, Mei-mei y Sophie

Masamune: Pero como una chica plana va a estar es esta categoría

Madoka: (le da un golpe con una sartén) Aquí le dices plana

Yo: Por favor, continuemos

Fernanda: **Sexta categoría: A la mejor parejita hetero**

Sting: (en pantalla aparecen las parejas) Las parejas nominada son: KyoyaxHikaru, MadokaxGingka, KyoyaxMadoka y GingkaxHikaru.

Hikaru: Porque con Gingka y Kyoya

Madoka: Con Gingka acepto, pero con Kyoya

Yo: (agarro un cuchillo y pongo un aura asesina) Por yo lo digo, les quedo claro

Las dos: S…Si

Yo: Continuemos

Fernanda: **Séptima categoría: Al más guapo**

Sting: (salen los bladers en pantalla en sus poses más sexys) Los nominados son: Kyoya, Tsubasa, Ryuga y Chris.

Fernanda: Sé que ganara Tsubasa (le da un beso)

Ryuga: El que ganara seré yo

Yo: Cállense…el que ganara será Kyoya

Sting: Dice al más guapo, no al más horrible

Kyoya: Ese debes ser tú

Sting: Quieres pelear, bestia

Kyoya: Cuando quieras, idiota

Yo: Cállense… (Hago sonar el claxon)

Los dos: Esta bien

Fernanda: **Octava categoría: Al mejor parejita yaoi**

Sting: (aparecen en la pantalla las parejas) Los parejas nominadas son: KyoyaxGingka, RyugaxGingka, NilexKyoya y HyomaxGingka.

Ryuga: En serio, con Gingka

Yo: Me guste un fanfic de ti y Gingka, pero nada se compara con el de Kyoya

Kyoya: Tch…con Nile

Yo: Si hacen bonita pareja

Sting: Oye bestia, quédate mejor con Gingka

Kyoya: Solo lo dices porque quieres a Ana para ti

Sting: Adivinas muy bien, bestia

Yo: Me gustaría ver a Gingka con Kyoya, pero le rompería el corazón a dos personitas (miro a Hikaru y a Madoka)

Madoka: No me mires así, te gusta involucrarme con Kyoya

Yo: Cierto es tan tierno

Hikaru: A mí también me involucraste con Kyoya

Yo: Me gusta…continuemos

Fernanda: (con cara de cansancio) **Novena categoría: Al mejor malvado**

Sting: (aparecen los adultos en la pantalla): Los nominados son: Doji, Dr. Zigurat y Némesis

Doji: Yo ganare (se rio como lunático)

Némesis: El Dios de la Destrucción ganara

Yo: Ay por favor…continuemos

Fernanda: **Décima y última categoría: Al mejor blader**

Sting: (los bladers aparecen en la pantalla) Los nominados son: Gingka, Kyoya y Ryuga

Kyoya: Soy el mejor, ganare yo

Ryuga: Yo ganare

Gingka: Yo gane todo y soy el personaje principal

Yo: Esto fue todo, espero que les haya gustado en los reviews dejen el nombre del ganador de cada categoría…bueno hasta la próxima.

Todos: SAYONARA…


	2. Chapter 2

Yo: Bienvenidos a un especial de nominaciones, aunque eso va a cambiar hoy, pues nuestros bladers sufrirán un poquito

Fernanda: ¿Qué le va a hacer a Tsubasa?

Yo: Nada, no quiero morir de reglazos

Fernanda: Te estaré vigilando (me da una mirada asesina)

Yo: Esta bien…empecemos

Todos: Déjanos salir

Yo: No lo hare

Sting: Puede hacer lo de la silla eléctrica con Kyoya

Yo: No vas a matar a Kyoya o ¿sí?

Sting: Tal vez, si no dice la verdad

Yo: Pues en ese caso…si te dejo

Sting: ¡Por fin! (saltando de alegría)

Yo: Como sea (me sale una gota de anime en la nuca)

Sting se dirigió donde Kyoya tomándolo de la camisa se lo llevo a un cuarto, yo solo los mire y sonreí.

Kakeru: Ana-chan ¿Qué le harán a mi oni-chan?

Yo: Pues…tendrá que decir la verdad

Kakeru: Y si no

Yo: Pues...KABOOM

Kakeru: Pero lo amas, ¿Por qué le haces eso?

Yo: Porque Sting no me va a dejar tranquila si no hace eso

Kakeru: Haya (sonrió y se fue)

Yo: Bueno…los primeros son: Ryuga y Dark

Ryuga: ¿Qué quieres?

Yo: Solo es un desempate

Dark: Nos harás sufrir ¿verdad?

Yo: Son muy listos

Ryuga: Me las vas a pagar

Yo: Si, si como digas

Fernanda: ¿Qué van a hacer?

Yo: Que canten algo

Los dos: ¿Qué?

Yo: Si, eso es canten…

Fernanda: Ah, It´s a Wonderful Cat Line en español por Len Kagamine y Gumi Megpoid

Los dos: ¿Queeeee?

Yo: Me gusta, váyanse a cambiar(los empujo hacia los camerinos)

Sting: Volvi (con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja)

Kyoya: ¿Por qué a mí? (se tumbó en el suelo ya que parecía quemado)

Yo: ¿Qué sucedió?

Sting: ¡Veamos el video!

Yo: Esta bien

**VIDEO**

Sting amarro a Kyoya a la silla eléctrica, pero el peliverde no opuso resistencia ya que lo había noqueado. Cuando despertó viendo su situación, no dudo en intentar zafarse, pero no pudo.

Kyoya: ¿Qué hago aquí?

Sting: Solo te hare preguntas

Kyoya: Solo eso, pero para que hez la silla eléctrica

Sting: Porque cuando digas una mentira te electrocutaras

Kyoya: Déjame salir, idiota

Sting: No (puso una sonrisa maliciosa)

Kyoya: Esta bien haz las preguntas que quieras

Sting: Bien…primera pregunta, del 1 al infinito, ¿cuánto amas a Ana?

Kyoya: Idiota, yo la amo más que eso, mi amor es del tamaño del Cosmos

Sting: Tch…como sea, segunda pregunta, ¿Qué te disgusta de Ana?

Kyoya: Mmm…como te mira

Sting: Ella me mira (dio un salto de alegría)

Kyoya: Pero la haz echo sufrir

Sting: Eso quedo en el pasado y fue culpa de Alejandra

Kyoya: Como tuuuu digas

Sting: Cállate…última pregunta, ¿te gusta Hikaru?

Kyoya: A pues…no Ahhhhhh! (se electrocuta)

Sting: ¿De verdad?

Kyoya: Pues es muy hermosa y si me gusta

Sting: Ana te va a dejar cuando se entere

Kyoya: Si se entera, no te va a creer

Sting: Pero si nos están grabando

Kyoya: ¿Queee, te matare maldito? Ahhhhhh! (se electrocuta y se desmaya)

Sting: Eso por hacerle daño a Ana

**FIN DEL VIDEO**

Yo: ¿Cómo pudiste Kyoya? (me arrodille y empiezo a llorar)

Kyoya: Perdóname, por favor

Yo: No…TERMINAMOS (le doy un golpe con una sartén que lo manda volando)

Sting: Estas bien

Yo: Si…te daré una oportunidad

Sting: Increíble, te amo Ana

Fernanda: No puedo creer todo lo que paso

Yo: Bueno, el sufrimiento debe continuar…traigan a Ryuga y Dark

Dark: Te odio mucho, sabias (estaba vestido como Gumi neko)

Yo: Bueno, el sentimiento es mutuo

Fernanda: Empiecen a cantar

_(Ryuga) Ella una hermosa joven es,  
y tan suave y blanca es su piel  
ahora que la luna brilla por los dos  
sal conmigo y divirtámonos juntos_

La vida gatuna es por una vez  
por eso aburrido nunca debes de ser  
el collar que te ata a tu hogar  
si lo desgasto te podrías liberar

Soy callejero  
Nyan Nyan Nyan~  
robo peces y persigo palomas  
y mientras la gente empieza a trabajar  
yo me duermo con tranquilidad

¡Ten libertad!  
Nyan Nyan Nyan~  
estos son mis amigos, gatos de confiar  
si la ventana abres de una vez...  
¡libre podrás ser!

(Dark) Tú eres callejero ¿qué te va a importar?  
Si solo me observas en la oscuridad  
es cierto que hablas genial,  
pero, lo siento, no me dejo engatusar

La vida gatuna es por una vez  
es mejor que te puedan proteger  
la marca de este collar personal  
¿no entiendes su significado, al final?

Soy refinada  
Nyan Nyan Nyan~  
Con rica comida y cama blandita  
y aunque el agua me fastidia de verdad  
todos los días me tengo que duchar

¡Mírate a ti!  
Nyan Nyan Nyan~  
No tienes nadie que te quiera proteger  
un coche te podría atropellar...  
No se puede saber...

(Ryuga) Tu obstinación, me causó gran impresión  
ahora ansío tu amor, para llenar mi corazón

(Dark) Eres honesto más sabrás que con palabras  
mi corazón no puedes cambiar...

(Ryuga) Mi sueño  
Nyan Nyan Nyan~  
Es poder salir de esta ciudad  
Y viajar a un remoto lugar,  
y ver la aurora boreal  
Maravilloso  
Nyan Nyan Nyan~  
Sería si conmigo pudieras venir  
pero el sueño no se va a cumplir...

(Dark) Poder cambiar  
Nyan Nyan Nyan~  
No es tan fácil como puedas pensar  
Y la chica que me cuida  
yo no la puedo abandonar

Mientras hablamos  
Nyan Nyan Nyan~  
Ya te vas, ¿¡Te quieres esperar?!  
Oye, ¿mañana volverás...?  
Yo te voy a esperar

Fernanda: Awwwwww…que tierno

Yo: Fue muy gracioso

Ryuga: Ahora va a ver

Yo: Bueno, como voy me van a matar me voy

Dark: Yo también voy

Yo: Adiós y nos veremos en la próxima (salgo corriendo)

Fernanda: Espero que les haya gustado y si no la matan, volverá

Todos: SAYONARA


	3. Ganadores

Yo: Hola y bienvenidos a la entrega de los premios de nominaciones.

Fernanda: Oye, ¿Quién es la chica de allá? (señala a una chica en la esquina)

Yo: Es Vale…vino para ayudarme

Fernanda: Y yo

Yo: Pues tú también

Sting: Ya llegue

Yo: Milagro…bueno comencemos

Fernanda: **Ganador a la categoría: Al más loco**

Vale: Por dos votos, dejando atrás a Dark y Reiji con un voto cada uno el ganador es Ryuga

Todos: (aplausos)

Ryuga: Muy bien… ¿Cuál es mi premio?

Yo: Una escultura de un dragón (se la entrego)

Ryuga: Si como sea

Fernanda:** Ganador a la categoría: Al más comelón**

Vale: Por tres votos, dejando atrás a Benkei con solo un punto, el ganador es Gingka Hagane

Todos: (aplausos)

Gingka: ¡Que gane! (dando un salto)

Yo: Una hamburguesa de 20 pisos sin cebolla…tráiganla

Gingka: ¡Wooh! Increíble (se avienta a la hamburguesa)

Yo: Muy bien continuemos (me salió una gota en la nuca)

Sting:** Ganador a la categoría: Al más tierno**

Vale: Por tres votos, dejando atrás a Kenta con un punto, el ganador es Yu Tendo

Todos: (aplausos)

Yu: ¡Mi premio!

Yo: Un helado gigante…háganlo pasar

Yu: Helado…mío (se avienta al helado)

Yo: Bueno, dejemos a Yu con su helado

Fernanda: **Ganador a la categoría: Al más idiota**

Vale: Por todos los votos, el ganador es Masamune Kadoya

Todos: (risas y aplausos)

Masamune: No se rian soy el número uno

Yo: Sabes que ganar este premio…mejor no te lo digo

Masamune: ¿Dónde está mi premio?

Yo: Ah…una escultura de hielo con la figura del número uno y algunas clases de matemática…háganlo pasar

Masamune: Increíble…soy el número uno

Yo: Si…con algunas clases, continuemos

Sting:** Ganadora a la categoría: A la más guapa**

Vale: La ganadora con dos puntos, dejando atrás a Hikaru y Madoka con un punto cada una, la ganadora es Sophie

Todos: (aplausos)

Sophie: ¿Qué gane?

Yo: Un día en el salón de belleza con dos acompañantes

Vale: Enserio

Yo: Fue lo único que se me ocurrió darle…continuemos

Fernanda: **Ganador a la categoría: A la mejor parejita hetero**

Vale: Por todos los votos, la parejita ganadora es GingkaxMadoka

Gingka: Bien gane otra vez

Yo: Pero los ya recibieron no vuelven a recibir

Gingka: No es justo (puso un aura de depresión)

Madoka: Entonces, ¿Cuál es mi premio?

Yo: Un viaje todo pagado solo para ti con dos acompañantes, para así alejarte del beyblade

Madoka: Gracias, lo necesitaba

Yo: Continuemos

Sting:** Ganador a la categoría: Al más guapo**

Vale: Por dos votos, dejando a Kyoya y Ryuga con uno el ganador es Tsubasa Otori

Todos: (aplausos)

Fernanda: Sabia que ganarías Tsubasa (le da un beso)

Tsubasa: ¿Cuál es mi premio?

Yo: Una colección de libros

Tsubasa: Increíble

Yo: Muy bien

Fernanda:** Ganador a la categoría: A la mejor parejita yaoi**

Vale: Por tres votos, dejando atrás a KyoyaxNile, la pareja ganadora es KyoyaxGingka

Todos: (aplausos)

Kyoya: No sé porque me involucran con Gingka

Yo: Vamos, es tierno

Fernanda: Ana, aquí dice que quieren un beso (señalo la pantalla de la computadora)

Yo: Si ya se…Kyoya bésalo

Kyoya: Estas loca o que

Yo: Si quieres que te perdone, hazlo

Kyoya: Bien…

El peliverde agarro al pelirrojo de los hombros y le dio un beso en los labios

Yo: Awwwww…que tierno

Fernanda: Lo vas a perdonar

Sting: Ana, no lo perdones

Yo: Mmm…me lo pensare…que tierno siguen besándose

Cuando los dos se separaron estaba más rojos que los cabellos de Gingka

Yo: Bueno…Kyoya, tu premio es…un cachorro de león

Kyoya: ¡Woow!, por eso te amo

Yo: Aun no te he perdonado

Kyoya: Pero si lo bese

Vale: Podemos continuar (con una gota en la nuca)

Sting:** Ganador a la categoría: Al más malvado**

Vale: Es un empate con dos votos cada uno, es Doji y Nemesis

Yo: Mmm…ya se

Fernanda: Se te ocurre algo

Yo: Si…levante la mano… ¿Quiénes crean a Doji el más malvado? (miro a los bladers)

Todos: (levantan la mano)

Vale: Al parecer Doji gano

Todos: (abucheos)

Doji: Están celosos

Yo: Ah…tu premio son pases para el psicólogo

Doji: Increíble (se va corriendo)

Sting: Ese hombre está loco

Yo: No hay duda

Vale: Continuemos

Fernanda:** Ganador a la categoría: Al más fuerte**

Vale: Con dos votos, dejando a Ryuga con un el ganador es Gingka Hagane

Gingka: ¡Gane otra vez!

Yo: Tu premio es…otro beso con Kyoya

Los dos: Otra vez (sonrojado)

Yo: Si…háganlo ahora

Luego eso dos se volvieron a besar y creo que se fueron a un cuarto.

Yo: Bueno, espero que les haya gustado

Vale: Gracias por invitarme

Yo: No hay de que…fuiste la primera en darme tu apoyo y por eso te tengo un regalo

Vale: En serio, ¿Cuál?

Yo: Una cena con Ryuga

Vale: ¿Qué?

Yo: Si te lo mereces (la empujo hacia la salida donde esta Ryuga esperándola)

Fernanda: Bueno, me voy con Tsubasa…Adiós

Yo: Espero que les haya gustado…creo que seguiré haciendo sufrir a los blader más tiempo…hasta la próxima

Todos: SAYONARA


	4. El sufrimiento empieza

Yo: Hola y bienvenidos a mi programa llamado Sufrimiento Bladers, donde como dice el nombre mis queridos bladers sufrirán mucho.

Fernanda: Con tal que a Tsubasa no lo toques, te ayudare

Yo: Trato hecho (doblo mis dedos atrás de mi espalda)

Fernanda: Bien… ¿Quién es el primero?

Yo: Nuestro primer invitado es el blader que gano casi todas las categorías, denle un cordial aplauso a Gingka Hagane.

Todos: (aplausos)

Gingka: Déjenme ir

Yo: Solo son preguntas

Gingka: Peor aun

Yo: Como tú digas, mi lindo uke

Gingka: No me llames uke

Yo: Lo hare, cuando yo quiera

Fernanda: Gingka, ven siéntate aquí (le señala una silla)

Gingka: Bien…espera que es esta silla (se sienta)

Yo: Una silla eléctrica de la verdad (le amarro a la silla)

Gingka: ¿QUÉ?, DÉJAME SALIR

Yo: No…bueno, primera pregunta, ¿te gusto el beso con Kyoya?

Gingka: ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

Yo: Él te dio dos besos, te acuerdas

Gingka: Si *se ruborizo mucho*

Yo: Pues, dilo te gusto o no

Gingka: Si me gusto, pero prefiero los de Madoka

Yo: Bien…espera que besaste a Madoka

Gingka: Yo no me he besado nunca con ella…AHHHH (se electrocuta)

Yo: No que no

Gingka: Bien…fue cuando ella estaba dormida

Yo: Pues Madoka esta atrás bambalinas y dice que se las pagaras por robarle su primer beso

Gingka: ¿QUE?

Yo: Yo que tu corro

Gingka: Pero me podrías soltar

Yo: A no, mejor te dejo ahí…mi lindo pelirrojo * me voy*

Gingka: ¡ME LAS PAGARAS!

~~~10 minutos después~~~

Yo: ¿Qué paso?

Fernanda: Pues…Madoka está en el hospital con Gingka

Yo: ¿Qué le hizo?

Fernanda: Nada…solo digamos que Gingka por error se electrocuto solo

Yo: ¿Cómo paso?

Fernanda: Nadie sabe…continuemos

Yo: Okay *con una gota en la nuca*

Sting: Ya llegue *azota la puerta*

Yo: ¿Por qué llegas a esta hora?

Sting: Pues...me quede dormido

Yo: Típico…oye ¿Quién está en tu hombro?

Sting: El idiota de Masatorpe, lo encontré huyendo de King

Yo: Adivinare se quedó dormido

Sting: Exacto

Yo: Pues…para que no moleste ponlo en ese lugar (señalo una jaula cubierta con una manta)

Sting: Bien (lo deja en la jaula)

Fernanda: Sting, ya que estas aquí ayúdame en algo

Sting: ¿Qué quieres?

Fernanda: Pues… *le susurra algo*

Sting: Bien

Solo vi como ellos se acercaron a mí y después estaba amarradas los pies y manos con cadenas.

Yo: ¡QUE LES PASA!

Fernanda: Lo siento, pero por la siguiente invitada tendrás que quedarte ahí

Sting: No querremos muertes, por ahora

Yo: ¿Quién es?

Fernanda: Bueno…por favor denle un cordial aplauso a Hikaru Hazama

Todos: (aplausos)

Yo: HIKARU…VEN QUE TE MATO

Hikaru: ¿Qué le pasa?

Sting: Te acuerdas que la bestia dijo que les gustas

Hikaru: Entonces por causa de Kyoya voy a morir

Fernanda: Exacto…bueno ven siéntate en esta silla *le señala la silla eléctrica*

Hikaru: Para qué sirve esta silla *se sienta*

Sting: Si no dices la verdad, te electrocutaras *la amarra*

Hikaru: Bueno…eso será fácil

Fernanda: Si tú lo dices…primera pregunta, ¿por qué ya no eres blader?

Hikaru: Sera porque Ryuga me causo un trauma con su poder oscuro y también rompí la promesa que hice con mamá

Fernanda: ¡Que triste!...bien, segunda pregunta, ¿te gusta ser la asistente de Ryo Hagane?

Hikaru: Bueno, si me gusta aunque me causa risa cada vez que desea que lo llamen el fénix inmortal *con una gota en la nuca*

Sting: Es cierto, causa bastante risa ahora entiendo de donde salió Gingka

Fernanda: Esta bien…última pregunta, ¿te gusta Kyoya?

Hikaru: ¿Qué?, claro que NO…AHHH *se electrocuta*

Fernanda: Hikaru no se debe mentir

Hikaru: Bien…es supera guapo y si me gusta

Yo: HIKARU HAZAMA YO TE MATO

Hikaru: No había terminado con él

Fernanda: Aun lo ama

Sting: No soporto a esa bestia *muy celoso*

De la nada saco una fuerza impresionante que ni yo podía creer, miro a Hikaru que se convertirá en la próxima víctima de asesinato.

Hikaru: ¿Por qué me miras así?

Yo: Corre si aprecias tu vida

Fernanda: ¡CORRE!

Hikaru: No le tengo miedo a una niñata

Yo: Bueno *agarro un hacha y de mi sale un aura asesina*

Sting: ¡HIKARU CORRE!

Hikaru: Adiós *se va corriendo como flash*

Yo: ¡VUELVE AQUÍ! *la correteo*

~~~ Una hora después~~~

Yo: Volví *entre saltando de lo mas feliz de la vida*

Fernanda: ¿Dónde está Hikaru?

Yo: Digamos que estará en el hospital por una semana

Fernanda: Necesitas un psicólogo

Yo: No importa

Sting: Oigan, van a continuar o que

Yo: ¡NO TENGO MAS IDEAS PARA HACER SUFRIR A MIS QUERIDOS BLADERS!

Fernanda: Bueno, creo eso es todo por hoy

Yo: Nos vemos en el próxima capitulo

Sting: Manden ideas o lo quieran

Todos: SAYONARA…


	5. Muere por amor

Yo: Hola y bienvenidos de nuevo a este programa llamado Sufrimientos Bladers

Fernanda: Me lo puedes dar, por favor

Yo: Lo pensare y te digo

Fernanda: Bien…empecemos

Yo: De acuerdo *escucho un ruido*¿qué fue eso?

Sting: Viene de ahí *señala una jaula*

Yo: Bien…yo paso

Fernanda: Igual yo

Sting: Esta bien, ire yo

Se dirige a la jaula, quita la manta y vemos al idiota de Masatorpe con los cabellos alborotados corriendo en círculos mientras un león lo persigue.

Sting: Masatorpe… ¿qué haces?

Masamune: ¡AUXILIO!

Yo: Ya me acorde…cuando dejaron a Masatorpe en la jaula había un león

Fernanda: ¿Por qué tienes un león acá?

Yo: Era para el premio de Kyoya

Masamune: ¡AUXILIO! ¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ!

Sting: Lo sacamos o lo dejamos ahí

Yo: Sácalo…pero que no moleste o sino lo devuelvo

En eso Sting lo saca y Masatorpe se pone en posición fetal, como si algo lo hubiera traumado.

Yo: Bueno...como hace días era San Valentín, hare un juego entre las parejas

Fernanda: Muy bien…que entren las parejas *se abre una cortina*

Sting: Las parejas son Gingka y Madoka, Kyoya y Hikaru, Tsubasa y Rox, Ryuga y Vale

Fernanda: *en una esquina con una aura de depresión* Tsubasa me dejo por otra

Yo: Vamos…tú tienes a Tsunayoshi

Fernanda: Eso es cierto

Kyoya: Hikaru…lo que dijiste antes es cierto *sonrojado*

Hikaru: Si es cierto *sonrojada*

Yo: Chicos, espérenme aquí *voy donde estaba Kyoya y Hikaru*

Sting: ¿Qué va a hacer?

Fernanda: No sé, pero llama a la ambulancia

Me acerco y tomo a Hikaru del polo y la arrastro hasta la jaula del león, metiendola

Hikaru: ¿QUE TE PASA? ¡DEJAME SALIR!

Yo: No…leoncito te traje comida *se va*

Hikaru: Leoncito…

León: RRRRR

~~10 minutos después~~

Yo: Pobre Hikaru…la llevaran al hospital una semana más *llorando lagrimas falsas*

Fernanda: Ahora Kyoya no tiene pareja

Yo: Su pareja soy yo *se va y lo abrazo posesivamente*

Sting: Bestia inmunda

Yo: Kyoya, está bien que yo sea tu pareja

Kyoya: ¡POR SUPUESTO!

Estuvimos abrazados un rato, mientras que alrededor había flores y corazones

Sting: Es una loca psicópata

Fernanda: rara e infantil niña

Los dos se vieron y suspiraron resinados

Alejandra: *azota la puerta* YO ESTOY AQUÍ

Yo: ¿Por qué viniste?

Alejandra: Vi que Sting estaría aquí y quise verlo

Yo: Bueno…ya que estas ayuda

Sting: Muy bien…esto es Muerte por amor

Fernanda: Los primeros serán Gingka y Madoka *les muestra una ruleta*

Gingka: ¿Qué hace eso? *señala la ruleta*

Alejandra: Giras la ruleta, te sale algo que el chico debe hacer por su chica y si no cumple a su novia le bailara un stripper *leyendo tarjetas de colores*

Gingka: Bien *gira la ruleta*

Fernanda: Salió…muerte sin bey

Gingka: ¿De qué trata? *muy asustado*

Sting: Pues…tendrás que resistir que te caigan muchas cosas en la cabeza en forma de corazones y no los podrás romper con tu bey.

Gingka: Solo lo hago por Madoka *se sonroja*

Alejandra: Empiecen a lanzar

Del techo se abrió una compuerta y empezaron a caer objetos rosados en forma de corazón y Gingka empezó a esquivarlos aunque uno de ellos le cae en la cabeza, haciendo que se desmaye.

Madoka: Gingka, ¿estás bien?

Gingka: Veo luces…que bonito

~~10 minutos~~

Fernanda: Bueno a Gingka se lo llevaron al hospital…que mala suerte

Sting: Los siguientes son esa bestia inútil y Ana

Kyoya: *gira la ruleta* Algo bueno…algo bueno…algo bueno

Alejandra: Te salió araña peleadora

Kyoya: Araña

Sting: Exacto bestia…ahora metete en la jaula *lo arrastra hacia una jaula con una araña gigante*

Yo: ¡ARAÑA! *me esconde detrás de Sting*

Sting: Yo te cuidare si esa bestia sale muerta…eso espero *me abraza*

Dentro de la jaula, Kyoya estaba combatiendo con la araña quien lanzaba telarañas, pero desgraciadamente no tenía a Leone pues su rival numero en el amor se lo quito antes de meterlo en la jaula.

Kyoya: ¡SAQUEMEN DE AQUÍ!

Fernanda: Lo sacamos

Sting: Déjalo ahí, más tiempo

~~Una hora más tarde~~

Fernanda: Bueno…a Kyoya se lo llevaron al hospital por la picaradura de la araña, no se preocupen dicen que va a estar bien

Sting: El siguiente es Tsubasa

Tsubasa: *gira la ruleta* Dios no me castigues

Alejandra: Te toco…mar de la muerte

Tsubasa: ¿De qué trata? *muy asustado*

Fernanda: Tendrás que meterte en un acuario con dos tiburones y no podrás salir por ninguna razón…además tendrás carne en tus pantalones

Tsubasa: DIOS… ¿PORQUE ME CASTGAS? *en el suelo alzando sus manos al cielo*

Sting: Vamos Tsubasa…hazlo por Rox

Tsubasa: Te amo Rox

Rox: Igual yo Tsubasa *le da un beso*

Él se metió en el acuario con los tiburones y la carne en el pantalón, estuvo nadando tranquilamente pues los animales estaban dormidos

Tsubasa: ESTO ES MAS FACIL DE LO QUE PENSE

Sting: No estaría tan seguro si fueras tú

Cuando voltio los tiburones estaban sonriendo pues estaban muy hambrientos y se les antojaba una águila.

~~Una hora después~~

Sting: Bueno a Tsubasa se lo llevaron al hospital…que lastima

Alejandra: El siguiente es Ryuga

Ryuga: Como sea *gira la ruleta*

Fernanda: Te salió…aprecia o electrocútate

Ryuga: ¿Qué significa?

Sting: Tienes que decirle a Vale que la amas mucho o si no te electrocutas

Ryuga: Eso es fácil

Alejandra: Si tú lo dices *le coloca una bracalete*

Él se acerca donde su novia y le dice que la ama, pero se electrocuta

Ryuga: ¿Por qué me electrocute?

Sting: No estás diciéndolo de corazón

Ryuga: Bien…lo hare

Se volvió a acercar a Vale y de nuevo se electrocuto

Fernanda: DILO DE CORAZON

Ryuga: NO CREES QUE ESTOY DICIENDOLO

Vale: Eso se significa que no me amas *llora desconsoladamente*

Yo: RYUGA… ¿QUE LE HICISTES A VALE? *agarro un hacha y me sale un aura asesina*

Ryuga: No es mi culpa

Sting: Si lo es, por cierto…corre

~~20 minutos después~~

Yo: Bueno…Ryuga está en el hospital

Fernanda: Sting…ven acá

Sting: ¿Qué sucede?

Fernanda: No queremos que veas esto *le venda los ojos*

Alejandra: Que entren los strippers

Cuando llegaron los strippers nos empezaron a bailar a todas, pero eran nada más y nada menos que Dark, Benkei, Aleskei y Aguma

Todas las chicas: ¡QUE ASCO!

Dark: ¿Qué tiene?...vengan lindas

Todas agarramos una sartén y los mandamos a volar

Yo: Bueno es fue todo

Fernanda: FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN

Alejandra: Aunque ya atrasado

Todos: SAYONARA…


End file.
